A constellation in cat form 2
Prologue: Adam finds archeological "The first time I walked into a bar, two guards stopped me:" You are only allowed angels ". An old man asked me a cocktail: "I also called Alexander-I advised. I also surnamed Cardenas Ruiz. I also had a friend named Bristal "". A handful of stars ...' ' The night was warm. Distant satellites poems glittered like cold, flickering, who expected a breath of life, yes, a look of my girl bris. Rhymes written in blue ink: blue by hydrogen. Miriam (a) still dreaming like a skunk. Illuminated by an old lantern. That morning I watched her sleeping without pause by springs, summers and winters eternal, while I wrote this book scores: [ Miriam Leticia Padilla Maturin ] YO: The night violet. A fourteen year old fairy planted something exotic in a tomb of red earth. "God said softly, returned from the dead to follow looking ...". The blue eyeliner dissolved his eyes with tears of blood. BLUE FLOWERS: Also the wine was a fairy who dissolved his black eyeliner with tears of blood. Take wine, you will return to your dead. Miriam suddenly awoke. I'm ready for the appointment, my box of chocolate are the songs in this book. The best wedding gift! Miriam beckoned me mark him on his cell phone. We split a stream. Enter your phone number. And out of nowhere appeared before me. YO: Miriam, I offer my heart, and my heart gives himself. -I put the book in his hands, My heart gives me a book, I give you my name. MIRIAM: Never gave me a star, and the first time I deliver something, you give me a constellation. YO: Marry me, there will be no weddings in the World to Come. Weather is a flutist, and the Pied Piper with children goes. My ring is my violin and my witnesses, my band. ' ' MIRIAM: No Time was invented to love. I hit the brakes, remote control-The Mustard Seed does not grow in the overnight. Miriam embraced the book. I confessed that in the field of social work task let us form a workshop in a primary. My friends built workshops in music, making guitars with clay, painting a piano. But I chose the creative writing workshop. Of the children, learned their language, their spelling. I asked him to teach them to my students his philosophy. "This feeling begins-meditated, with the illusion that they're written in my life plan, you're my wife." Miriam, always ready, settled with his head "yes". ME: I have never wondered if love exists. Bit it the tree of paradise, And made 'Adam to blame. Since ancient times you walked alone. Nude cazabas dinosaurs. Give me your hand. Take your guitar. Alegre flee from Tartarus. (b) Go back time I'll tell my secrets in my room. ' ' [ Both in Greek mythology and the Bible, Tartarus is a place deeper than Hades. In mythological Tartarus Titans are locked. In biblical Tartarus (2 Peter 2:4) antediluvian angels are chained in a dark place awaiting trial. ] ' ' ' '''I loved this song ' '''Dedicate you, not from you. '''I had a son, a ''divi filius With the verse of your song. ' ' Moon was also the atmosphere It was a virgin forest Inhabited by sea monsters Robots have skeletons buried. ' ' There will be no memory of how we ''' '''Neither act either our names. And the reader will think you're beautiful And not that I fell in love. ' ' My cell phone went off. Miriam disappeared. The visor had no energy. Across the creek, Miriam was beckoning me. "We keep, Miriam, I thought, as ant inside of that book." Suddenly I looked at a troubadour standing with a sword on his back: his zither. In my innocence, my childhood was standing, as if waiting to give him rope. Today recognized him: It was me, my inner self. TROVADOR: seller-Tone-A ambigú snack ... ' ' ME: How much? ' ' TROVADOR: A dream. I paid with the best sleep I had: My dream is that my parents never split. Settling in the grass, began to requintar his stringed instrument. The tune of the birds were flutes for cumbia. Cheerful lions shook their manes and sat around. Bears in fours wiggling. Marli ... Who are you? An Angel? ... A goddess? ... Or the most divine of the universe: A woman ... TROVADOR: Adam Awake!: Everything has been a nightmare, the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil even hang your desirable result. ' ' I dreamed that I went to the bathroom. I saw filthy and called my dad. He asked me, "Where is dirty? I do not see. " "There, there," he said. ' ' "Where?". "Do not you see?" but my dad was not looking. I tried to imagine how my dad looked at the bathroom and I thought so clean. ' ' I went to sleep aquamarine in the hammock and she had a person upside down: dead and bleeding; and below it, a pool of blood. ' ' I called my father, "Look Dad, Dad look, no one died, no one died. " And my father told me "Where child?, Where?" because he was not looking. ' ' I tried to imagine how my father saw the hammock, and I imagined empty. ' ' Suddenly I was on the roof a kiosk, was a park. Women pushing their strollers. Couples in love, happy reclined on trees. ' ' Seniors with his lute withered on the concrete benches, under the palms that flooded entire ecosystem. The park had roads rock mass. ' ' Beside me someone was watching me I figured he was an angel disguised as a human. ' ' The angel said: "They are all your demons in you -I said to all those in the park- kill them to free of your nightmares. " ' ' I saw them all become beings red and burned. It was my dream, my world, I could control my mind. ' ' From the roof killed aventándole all blades. It was a science fiction movie. I watched from my perspective, from view of people. From the look of being unknown. ' ' "Well done, 'said the angel but you need one. " "Bring him to me, even as I have a thirst for killing. " ' ' In a pear tree Where have I seen that tree before? Marli was standing ... "No, no crying broke, terror-in real life I do not even speak; Moreover, I closed the door. I can not do, at least in my imagination I talk to her. " ' ' He looked at me seriously and said: "I serve." Since Stop dreaming she rejected my carnations; and held her in dreams, kissed and laughed. When you stop playing, the beasts he threw the minstrel, and destroyed. "Maybe my girl bris never existed, I told myself. Maybe I have no friends ... ". Planets with oceans and green continents orbit the Earth because revolve around me. I went to elementary school with Miriam beside me. My students surrounded us with smiles, bringing in symbolic language and within a red box: Happiness. The wooden dishes. Tacos with chili sauce, tomato and onion. Miriam gave thanks for the bunches of bananas that would give him. The joyfully hugged for a long time because I retreated into his touch. All those memories of my childhood, that empire that not even the name is! Divine memories, especially of a hope of my childhood, that under the skin of a girl, hugged her, kissed her and snuggled. In the living room: "My purpose of this workshop is to perfect!", I shouted after writing on the board "Creative Writing". Right wrote a quote: Deus erat Verbum. The Word was a god. ME: Where Teachers gather Philosophy? I discovered while looking strange worlds. El Zorro told me: "The Cave of Delphi is a bar." I went into the den and I found myself kissing without descan-sar to Professor of Psychology. Beside me, away from me, my teacher was begging Lite "Tequila refilled the pit of my musical instrument. I forgot that I suffered before yesterday and today another girl to love. " ' ' '-I found myself, in Profe Lite, What does that mean?' '-Is your inner self telling you ... Tell me what you feel listening.' '- "I waited as long as ever you never came."' I handed my kingdom to Miriam, I gave my blue feather acrylic. He wrote: "Lesson II: Music". A dumb cat staring was reading the blackboard. You showed me that I am perfect! MIRIAM: The only way to get to the truth, the books are not scientists, but the Music! ... Miriam moved her hands passionately. Do not repeat any words. The speaking style, changing pitch, speed is more rhythmic than ever I heard. Behind her, in the blackboard were written the tasks that I open my alumnitos wounds. Task: Write something you do not want to forget because it is nice. Write something you can not forget because it is very ugly. MIRIAM: Fabs invited me to a play in the garden of the psychiatric hospital where he studied. They let me go free when I showed my badge Green Psychology Faculty of Arts. They came to a banquet where everyone had macaw feather mask. The girls wore dresses of the time of Romanticism, light blue and light pink. Suddenly raised his glass with green liquid triangulate the only psychiatrist and white dress with black eyeliner look. In a mini puppet theater show: The Piper Fox wandered as a mechanism changed the ecosystem and kept moving clouds. He played a musical instrument before a tower standing room left in the ruins of a technologically advanced civilization, built in antediluvian times, in times of the Nephilim. © [ In Babylonian mythology the Nephilim are the men from the stars who had sex with women. In the biblical Genesis (6:4): "The Nephilim were on the earth in those days, and also afterward, when the sons of the true God continued to have relations with the daughters of men and they bore children, these were the mighty ones who were of old. " ] MACAW: The wine is a red fox as a teenager traveled the universe with a musical instrument, now old, points the way when you drink it. Walking through the garden of the palace, in the distance looked a marble throne, forgotten, where rested a strange white and black king as classical music, like a vampire white furry chest. To his right a violinist playing her instrument freak with an arc of two meters, to scale. EXTRAVAGANT KING: Terrible is falling into the clutches of the living God! I left them to draw a picture of themselves. Miriam hair black as night. Extravagant: like a vampire with white hairy chest. A pretty girl in a blue hair and white face, grabbed her arm and Miriam stopped short when she felt his cold hand. GIRL: I also brought Juan Ramirez to give music lessons, for so, so long ... Fabs is a freak evolved. It's another kind of phreak. The community had its temple freak in the cafeteria. ' ' But trolos invaded the cafeteria and emigrated freaks to the far reaches of the preparatory never to return. ' ' Beside the town freak emo is the people, but do not fight. The whole world is a freak Lazarus. Freak mythology is interesting. ' ' ' ' The freaks they feed in the king's mouth Phreak. Two girls sleep at his side. ' ' He thunders girlfriends of freaks, before them. To speak to the king Phreak You have to send his secretary. ' ' You're the cat that enters Freak goes the world and nobody pays any attention. Write a book about all this. Lleli got up and gave me two sheets: "for you", I said. "A love letter for me?". "A job," he replied. "Lleli, but if not let me work." I was humbled. He had done a good job! MIRIAM: I read the fable-Lleli-'Ro t he once (d) was a girl who was blind, but be i to a dog named La z Arillo. He was everywhere with H e, but one day It was found ed with the kennel and she was alone in the world because h ab t an arr v ince his best friend. But an d i It was found ed with friends u and ita STARTED ed to say what h here last. But the girl called Mary said: "Do not worry, I will v oy to help." Then, the next day went to the pound and the Lord said that 'if ten I permission to dogs', but the girls said "no", and could not pull the z Arillo. And Mar t he said: "But if and not to occupy your dog and I have am i" ". [ Courtesy of Lleli Elizeth Prieto Rodriguez, 10. ] The best stories of my pupils will collect in my anthology: Paper Carnations. Anthology means "pick a flower": Write two dreams. Invent a fable (where animals talk) where you control the animals with a musical instrument. Invent a love letter exaggerated (I invite you to the moon). Then mercilessly choose the best roses. Miriam Lleli hair stroked, my poet pilot, and confessed: "You have a hidden power, a forgotten god within your mind. I see, I feel I desire ". Saving task in my hands ... I saw stardust. I looked at the picture of Lleli: Double-sided, one in front and one in profile. Lenses with a digital green tone. Object between his lips. Hairstyle artificial. Top Hat. Hidden Hands. Developed breasts and hips accented. Internal organs. Transparency through clothing. Emphasis on cosmetics and ornaments. Earrings colors. Underwear. Umbrella. Broom. She is outgoing. Sadistic. Early female sexuality. Trends primitive. Desire to be a mother. Sex virgin. Fear of rape ... The main reason to build the workshop was to write down everything the children do. Detect leaders. Locate the typical child in need ... The Literature Workshop was just a cover to train my future profession of psychology of art. My children evolved. The only way to have a love of reading, is through writing. My father told me stories thousands of selections, but no book in hand. I to analyze her stories from thousands of points of view. I learned to read and write in my five years. Thousands of times I browsed all illustrated encyclopedias of my house. Dictionaries in volumes. Obviously never read. It was not until I did my 17 years of literature my mistress in bed, yes, when I fell in love with Marli, when I wrote daily, detailed charts, lyres and all my dreams. On the desk had an inkwell put on a manuscript, writing with a reed. The manuscript was tattooed a twelve-string musical instrument, ie close together in pairs. The dedication was written in bilingual, "Miriam: My queen bee". Miriam smiled reading it. The other children were drawn with a beard. No arms. More than 5 fingers. Idealized nude figures. Nails painted. Wasp waist. Lines ribs. Sexual organs. Uniforms. Ancient costumes. Hat with no clothes. Cigar. Pipa. Gun. Staff. Figures not real (Angels and fairies). Clown. Bruges. Old woman. Figures back. Faces empty, blank. Diagnosis: Schizoid. Paranoidism. Culpabilizado genital impulse. Detachment from reality. Threatening environment. Is artist. Miriam, like dressing up, comb your hair, woo, seduce, cover your eyes and give you surprises, encintarte, invite you to the park, improvisarte a verse, estrenarte, play with your hairstyle princess bathe, unite love and desire different things -2- , conquer and fall more in love than I am. I asked the children to teach me that brought plants. We planted onions, oranges, bananas, figs moral ... in the schoolyard. We buried compost. We dug its irrigation system. In a hole in the wall, stuck a stick and drew honey. Chewed the comb. I let this love-germinate even I have no idea to where my heart has arraizado this love-it does not make me hide in a corner. Children hugged Miriam, his first story. In their minds, it had become a kindergarten. Future string musicians led him carnations. Miriam left his habit of St. Francis of Assisi, predicando a los animals; and became Fray Bartolomé de las Casas, predicando a los nativos americanos. He took his guitar and inserted a key into a lock hole guitar had gamma ray laser. Turning the key: The guitar was electrified. He jumped up on a rock platform. Then he realized the existence of a headstone old, very old, having spelled with a lot of work this inscription: HERE GIRL DESCANZA blue hair. And with sweet voice began to sing, using a rose as a microphone: ' ' MIRIAM: Rosa divine, sweet melody, carnation white paper and black ... ' ' Want wash your whole body with your tears? ' ' Your eyes wax melt. The moon your face washed. ' ' The old Moon you jealous, for always preferred the new. ' ' Are you trying to corrode with acid your tears, the marble headstone, where ''rests'' your virginity? ' ' Do you think your tears will give the freshness and the heat needed to recover the warmth of the living? ' ' Fly, swim and do not torture, because she did not want you to suffer. ' ' Anda, undertakes roads to deserts, see tract by of trains, wants proof, more vengeance, more passion, other obsessions. ' ' Because he wanted her. Give me your hand princess. And I will take you as close to the sun as the son of Daedalus, to destroy your four wings. ' ' When death do you find it: I forget and I'll cry address this grave, counting the stars, looking for others, beyond. ' ' At each site there is no love, make love. I'll tell you a secret. ' ' And when I forget, returns to the tomb, hugs, who dwells abide therein. ' ' And I will travel through which we travel. Slow feel the fatigue lack of body. Your memory is my mind. ' ' Neither you nor she will here in the pantheon. And cry in an empty tomb, the only person she cried in this tomb. ' ' Take a tissue, ensera clean those tears you cry, have those tears glow of joy, removes love sadness, hatred and passion, get ready to leave it all behind and do not ask anything. The pupils of my princess is misted with tears: My students were dying of the desire that Miriam was his teacher. Now her tears diluted his green eyes. "Maybe it was the make-meditated, but Miriam blushed." Through the arts, my students loved nature. Someday the wind music-My children cane flutes accompany the rhythmic voice of Miriam. Visit the Nature adorned temple. My students desvestirán Miriam. The undress, bathe and dress the trying to capture its charm. The fanning. The will scent. Ornate Purple Flowers. 'll Give a little light, a candle. Someday my students flying pigeons, will sing a song at my wedding Lleli. Two children mounted squirrels, requintarán an acoustic guitar steel string. The chapter opens with a banquet: Tamales, bottle of eggnog, meatballs, chocolate, custards. Red Lobsters sea with its giant pincers. We will eat at the mouth. Giant clams are our dishes. We give away to Miriam: a fluffy stuffed kangaroo. Turtles bringing me my canoe. No more of that dumpster they called school. Neither abandoned library where I stole all my books. Palm to palm tree hammocks bicolor moor. Marching geese. Teachers repair the roof of their huts. Land aligned with a wooden house in the middle. Everyone, including young and old, will wear sandals. Girls only cover their genitals with blue-green feathers but have no bra or blouse. Someday, beyond the future, beyond the stars, sleep beside him near the altar of Tenochtitlan. Will perfect my dreams to conquer Miriam. Miriam, I wanna be your boyfriend, only to become your husband! CHAPTER I: THE GIRL OF MOURNING "RICHIE: (e) Well, obviously, you have so many scholarships that you give yourself the luxury of rejecting:" Scholarship girlfriends! Argentine-accented-Out! They serve! ... Scholarship burgers! -Italian accent-Out! They serve! ... Scholarships for more scholarships! Out! I serve ". The strips the aqueduct: "No, no, that's not! My scholarship ". This falls in the sewer. You open the drain and you have a magical adventure. " ''A handful of stars ...'' [ Richie Yovannie Claros Hernandez ] As dawn breaks, I entered the address, I climbed to the second floor. My cat was sitting phreak like a teddy bear on a chair. I showed him a voice recorder. Inserted a mini-cassette. I pressed the button to play: While fighting With spirits inspired, Charting constellations Nailed to a tree. ' ' While wandering with a guitar in Latin; I came across a violinist phreak Troubadour unknown. ' ' He told me that he loved a walking dead. Two ghosts asked: "Bristal ... Do you love?". ' ' While the mirror combing her reflection: "Do you think you like it?" asked hesitantly. ' ' In a psychiatric hospital Both men were psychoanalyzed: "Look at the white sheet stained ", I say. RICHIE: I like to repeat in my mind word for word of what you're saying as we discussed, Ramirez. YO: I dreamed I was a princess who had awakened. She had freckles roses. He had red hair. She was naked, face down, covering my butt the white sheets. And suddenly I saw a leprechaun. And I, ie, the princess, I was scared, because I was so sleepy. Then the goblin said, "we have never seen a human woman, only sorcerer, your size. All you want to try. " And then I, ie the girl felt a jiggle, a vibration, it did not hurt, and was an imp, sympathetic, which was above my buttocks. He said: "I thought I would feel more beautiful." ' ' RICHIE: Look! Have inspiration! Those words leave for the book. Well, better delete it from the book. ' ' YO: The imp, he said to me, that is the redhead "Mind you do it again?". I, ie, the redhead, hated the dream I had, it was very deep. Want to sleep, so I did not care what he did the imp, total, felt nothing. More than a empujadita. But there was a line all the characters of fairy tales, hoping to prove how tasty the sleeping princess. RICHIE: I liked it better the other dream you had, you were the singing, and the last two the aflojaste ropes as you could even hear it like a cello. Other students who also need the scholarship, gradually began to arrive. Director Photographer took them back to our credentials. We drove to the parking lot. The ship stopped in front of us. We were the first to enter and we got to the last. The girls were up ahead. RICHIE: Well, what you said Miriam when declared, will you? Did you took the primary? Do your students the input received as trigarante army? ? Sang one of your successes? Tell me, tell me ... ' ' YO: I came to the bench arbolote. Before coming to me, her friends desapartaron it. And when it was bumping into me, one bath said, "Miriam, how was your differential calculus?". So good was crappy. It seemed as if he sought any excuse to start up a conversation very long. But Miriam said, "Well, I'll leave." And I asked: "Do you know what you want to talk, Miriam?". She thought and shook his head. "You really do not know for what." "I have no idea, John." ' ' RICHIE: Well, because they knew they were her friends. If they had stayed with her, so I knew nothing. That put it in your book. Take a notebook and write this line. On the highway we saw a bochito pest extermination and rat tail and ears of mice. Two federal armed with high-powered guns, riding a white ambulance. I'll get the world singing my story. RICHIE: The Fabs girlfriend wanted to make love. But the Fabs would say, "aaaaay-with-girl voice you know, my love, I want to be a virgin at marriage." His girlfriend was already like a gorilla-uuuh uuuuuh uuuuh-Fabs and drag the little room at the library. What fans: Fabs is whipped up against the wall. His girlfriend destroys the uniform. "Nooooo Aaaay-girl voice, please," shouts the Fabs. His girlfriend forced to have sexually. Then the Fabs is trembling with genital bleeding and with a white sheet covered in blood. And his girlfriend yells-husky male voice - "And I went easy on you thanks". ME: On leaving school rentaremos a house to be full-time songwriters. When we have fourteen songs, we will be touring throughout Mexico. Fabs is the drummer and buy food. Miriam violinist, pianist, bassist, vocalist ... pay the light. Frank train with guitar paying the water. You pay the rent. Girls peeking behind the windows. Water Tinaco painted cow. A white priest blessing the cows and getting them happy. The car is parked in high school where we would receive our scholarships. PILOT: You will enter this school, walk straight and will be a module where copies of their papers and give them an envelope with your card. The treated as two gods for you are the best federal school. All of the new school we studied his eyes. Classroom buildings resembled prisons. The yard was muddy. Maybe the school was the territory of the zombie rapists. We were dying of laughter. RICHIE: Fabs says the director locked in a tower-minaret-Frank's nest and feed on birds that nest there. And he is using to train their superdanza with which destroy the world. If the red light goes out, Frank dies. "Oh Dad, 'said Richie-Look at those little girls! Our dreams come true ... ". "Forget crap, cat phreak! 'I said tell me those buttocks are secondary ...". I fell in love to see them all. We stumbled upon the rank of the module. A secretary at my size and pretty, I asked my confidential documents. Fingerprint reader. Oh sorry, with all due respect miss, I do not want be disappointed to tell you that it is very nice. Meditate: The scholarship in miniskirts. We signed a document. They gave us an envelope with many things in, as my letters that gave Marli. That gives me so slimy cards you want to make a stationery. I stumbled upon a Satanic Bible by Anton LaVey. Meditate: The lights of the city. The black and white city. Two people dressed in sack I began to preach with a Bible Black. Were dressed in black, dressed Jehovah's Witnesses: THEM: "For I am the Lord, your God, Which is and liveth forever!». Meditate: They put their hands on my head and began to pray. "But if Jehovah's Witnesses-remembered-not put your hands on your head." I felt weak. And invoke the name of Jesus and they ran. The lights went out. I narrated my cat phreak in the primary where I was doing my internship in psychology, there is a subterranean reaches an abandoned abbey. Behind the bricks are engaged about fetuses. Suddenly I remembered when I visited an orphanage hundred and twenty children. Five nuns were the only ones who cared for these children. Pity that all psychology students came and went like autumn leaves. At night, I told a nun-beds seem coops. The nun put a blanket to divide the children's rooms of the rooms of girls, but boys crawling like cats and cut the blanket and go to sleep with the girls, or the girls looking for the boys. I got ahead of my students to go and before you reach the entrance of the cave, I realized I was missing some of my students. Miriam stood looking after them, while I went back inside. I found crying in a bathtub, depressed: "I do not want to live anymore," he said. "I want to die, they confessed, but I have to build my pool of colored diamonds, I have to let my wings grow green light to reclaim the throne that God threw me when I stole this planet with my angels." I took advantage of surprise to take where my fellow students. Near the last child looked a shadow of a little girl who was coming to my students: "In the name of Jesus I command you to leave".'s Ghost materialized and fear gripped me that made me fall sitting wall. Even sitting, he shouted again: "In the name of the Lord Jesus". ' ' YO: The girl smiled as he said: "That will not work." Because she was a good spirit. I got up from where I fell in fear and fear disappeared. RICHIE: I hope you do not bring your "spirits inspired" in the mansion rentaremos to rehearse with our band. YO: The translators added a verse in the creation story of Lucifer: "The workmanship of your timbrels and fifes were prepared in thee in the day that thou wast created." All of the grant went to the parking lot, our machine of tim-po. We sat in the same order. A girl in mourning also sat next to me had a handkerchief with which he wiped his bloodstained lips. RICHIE: Is your sister, John? ME: No, cat phreak. Remember, I'm an only child. RICHIE: Who is? YO: The Satanic Bible ... Desenfundimos got the envelope with high care. In a clear plastic window was writing my name: Alexander the CÁRDENAS RUIZ. My cat phreak carefully took off his card and when I took his virginity at Bristal. And when there was the last thread of glue quickly pulls. ME: Look what we have ... a debit card. The paper-takeoff-Look ... a number. These two cards. RICHIE: I have the highest number! Immediately I took off my other card. "Look! I won Richis! I shouted cheerfully My code is bigger ". Richie takes off his other'card:" Look, I'm richer than you! Shouted 'I wonder what this ".' The slimy was with us, told us:" Is the password ... ". The slime was put back headphones. Those who were before us laughing with the girls. "Had we sat on, 'said the cat phreak-we talked to those miniskirts". I pulled out my calculator and sumábamos our digit numbers: 1002 + 4734 = ME: You could not have gotten with the mind? Richis Hey you always win! You disgust me. In the pool all walked luxurious three: The girl in mourning, my cat and I imagining phreak is our farm, "Remember compa, when we were a couple of paupers? -I said, 'Now who would say that this is our own pool like our school. " ' ' VIGILANTE: Sorry, but students can not these here. Meditate: The social worker made 'me a socioeconomic and food gave me a scholarship, a scholarship for all my books, a uniform grant and a scholarship to decrease enrollment. RICHIE: Yesterday you platicabas with your girlfriend Bristal. Frank and I were trying to figure out what you were saying. I imitated your voice and the Ancient of Bristal. "Aaaah aaah-girl voice, covering her ears-respect you would be missing if I asked you a kiss?". ' ' Remembered: Galindo Karely flushed accepted. I thanked him. I looked sad with an innocent smile. I asked another.Ashamed I said I do not know kissing.'s Funny: Sometimes I forget that I'm not really a virgin. ' ' RICHIE: "I can put my hand on your leg?". And with fear and curiosity asked about her breasts. I showed them. "Are they for real?". "Touch-me Frank said with hoarse male voice, try it." Do not say otherwise because then depressed. ' ' ME: You do not know what that's like, cat phreak. ' ' RICHIE: 'A little sad, a little angry-if Ramirez. I'll tell you a secret ... When I had sex brutal sex and broke my foreskin and I was like a shrimp. Meditate: I am pleased and grateful for my circumcision, and because I am an only child for so fathers can enjoy raw, banana selling from house to house, girls in my classroom: In the bed of my parents standing in the bathroom, sitting naked in my room ... While my parents were selling shrimp cocktails on the beach: Oysters with chilli and lemon. YO: The only porn movies I see are those of paraphilias sex. And the only movies paraphilic every night I see are my memories. Richie has a personal greeting to everyone: When accounting salute to do as if we type a scientific calculator. My cat phreak Frank greeted the old man, getting his hat invisible. Frank has black hair. Is white skin. He is dressed all in black. It gets under your eyelashes eyeliner. Frank took the coffin Richie's guitar. The unscrewed. He removed the lid of the soundboard. Gears ordered differently. Suddenly REQUINTO: ' ' FRANK: The vampires are fallen angels. Like looking at you naked in the mirror wondering what I like about you. I took my telescope to search. The night was blue. The city lights like musical notes, like colored stars. A vampire hips had blood stained his mouth: "Release the four angels who are bound the banks of the great river Euphrates. " An archangel mourning dress, expanded its four wings and pointed a gun hi power red glass look. Acid Phreak body left a dozen winged demon. While the Archangel fired his sniper rifle high precision, Acid Phreak expanded its black wings and shot, turning off all the lights buildings where flying. FRANK: Look! Ramirez: To the girl in mourning loved my song. Who is? ... Is your sister? Ah, you're an only child. YO: It's a girl I have known love. I expected every day playing a piano black and white. This is a typical little girl sitting in the middle of me and Miriam when we dialogue. Protects the door when I make love to a friend with benefits, to let me know if your parents come ... I sleep with this girl: embracing it as a pillow. I filled in the freezing night kisses and warm ourselves rubbing our naked bodies ... We went to the ATM. We used to be in the top banks in the world. But we did not know which number to score. "Said Richie-Record-codes either." ' ' One lady said, "Look, here firm, and this code is for any of the two cards." Phreak My cat got your card and typed the first code. On the screen: 6300 pesos. We were happy. I signed my card, as if with an autograph leave behind my poverty. METI, typed, and it was the same amount. The good lady warned us "never asked anyone for help because they can remove the card." We thanked him. We left quietly and came to school without saying anything. Still mourning the girl was talking with Frank. In their midst was a snail ... And they talked with the snail. The girl in mourning deladeó head diagonally and a movement-but without the help of his hands he thundered his neck. There was the bath-that stole the girls on the ship, shouting: "We are 800 pesos richer". Jumped and ran like he'd never seen so much money, as if we were members or employers. RICHIE: That I'm drooling ... 6300 pesos richer. When famous, John, I'll find my limo through the streets so that we record the disc-shaped constellation Cat, and I'll tell you when I see you, "Hey-high-class voice I know you." "No, no, no, no, not true". "Yes. You're the freak who wanted to form a band with me. " "Ah, Richis, is that you?". "Yes, Ramirez, as I promised thousands of years ago, when I was rich I would seek to make a record with you ...". "No, I can not, Jack Phreak, look at me I'm worthless." "Eh ... I'll give you a scholarship." Fast you go up in the limo "You're Jack Phreak". I have obsessive compulsive disorder reviewing more than once in an hour, if I have money for the truck full, ie if I lost weight. Now, my cat phreak was 20 pesos to spend on all day. ' ' RICHIE: But I'll find you, remember. Do not look for me soon. If you see me at a concert I scream: "Hey Phreak Cat ...! I, Juan Ramirez, Do you remember me? ". I say quietly, "Yes, I do remember. Guards, kill that bum ". And you scream "Let me, let me! Cat Hey Phreak, tell them you know me! ". ' ' We enter the address: "Oh, sorry I asked, in this scholarship How much will I have?". The secretary replied, "each month you will receive 500 pesos." We sat in the middle of the plate civic. We saw someone and not greeted: "Yo, hello? -We warned him 'If you're poor. " RICHIE: He looks down, Digital Jet, this one is a really rich. FABS: I told you I'm not rich! Juan You are the rich! All teachers love you! You buy the materials to do your homework! They give you clothes! You come when you want! You exit the hall and put you lack! When the teacher sits at your table bench you take it off, "Lar-slut-tone Guese Argentine is my table bench!" You scholarship laser! YO: Fabs ... You billionaire phreak Frontier! FABS: I'm not a freak! I'm not a social outcast! Not because they understand the language means I'ma freaky freak! I along with you because you are the master race! You help me to my experiments on the psyche, mind-human! RICHIE: And there is a ritual to give frikadas a burger before eating it? ' ' We were rich, we have no time to spare we had when we were poor. We arrived at the theater. Minaret of black bars and green triangles, and then blue. Those who were entertained charge admission flirting with two girls. We long-ie, without paying, because we are rich. NARRATOR: "Jesus, full of holy spirit, turned away from the banks of the Jordan, and was led by the spirit, walking here and there, through the desert for forty days while the devil tempted him. He ate nothing during those days and from which he was hungry "... JESUS: "Spectaculum facti sumus et angelis et hominibus world." (f) ' ' ''' [ "We have come to be a play, for the angels and all mankind" (1 Corinthians 4.9 b). ] '''Devil: "If you really are the Son of God, tell these stones to become bread." Jesus: "It is written:" Non vivet single pane in homo, sed in omni verb, quod procedit '''Iahveh' 'Ore "." (g)' [ "Not by bread alone does man live, but by every word that proceeds from the mouth of Yahweh" (Deuteronomy 8:3). ] NARRATOR: "Then the devil took him to the holy city and placed him in the highest part of the wall of the temple." '''Devil: "If you are the Son of God, throw yourself down. For it is written:' ' ' "Angelis suis mandabit of you, et in manibus Tollent you, ne forte offendas pedem lapidem tuum ad. '" (h) ' ' ''' [ "The angels will command concerning you, to escort you wherever you go. You up with their hands, lest you dash against a stone "(Psalm 91.11-12). ] '''Jesus: "It is also written:" Non tentabis Iahveh tuum Deum (i) "» [ "Not test Yahweh your God" (Deuteronomy 6.16 a). ] NARRATOR: "Again the Devil took him along to an unusually high mountain, and showed him all the kingdoms of the world and their glory" Devil: "I will give you all this power and wealth will be yours, because I have been given and to whom I want to give it to him. So if you do an act of worship before me, all shall be thine. " ' ' '''JESUS: "Begone, Satan! It is written: '"Iahveh''' 'Deum et illi soli tuum adorabis servies. (j) '" ' ' ' [ "It is Yahweh your God you must worship, and it is only he whom you must render sacred service" (Deuteronomy 10:20). ] ' NARRATOR: "And when the Devil having exhausted all forms of temptation, retired until another convenient time" ... CHAPTER II: THE CORPSE OF A SOUL ' ' '"The cabin is abandoned marli ... I had a dream: I went sneaking to steal his diary, itself, to make a shake of his writings with my book, to steal your copyright." A handful of stars ... The Bristal voter of liquid on the screen of my laptop. My portable storage device was a transparent orange plastic: I like to see your green card. Here CURP kept the bris, your birth certificate, medical records and school grades. He was an encyclopedia of all your IM conversations I was monitoring. How to hack the reproductive tract of your friend? How to monitor the heartbeat sex of the students? The midnight news was ending: "Gabriel de Alba is on the brick to gather peacefully disciples, Socrates-style, among potters, farmers, tax collectors ..." said the reporter. Someone had recorded the moment when drug dealers kill shot against the new Messiah on a bench in Tijuana. Following the withdrawal of the drug, Gabriel de Alba rose: "I learned that a friend wanted to rob a bank, he confessed to the reporter, and I came to stop it. Just then some men dressed in black, with high-powered weapons ... ". I remember as a child, evil toy plugged in my computer to my television and saw what was playing on the televisions of my neighbors. Since that day I amused myself by unscrewing its programs, he erased a code or he hit some program files to see how the system failed and he could play the game without the original disc. "When I become a psychiatrist, I figured-monitorearé also the minds of my patients." I sent a letter to Fabs Vargas Siqueiros from Bristal email: ' ' Bristal: Cut the crap phreak cat! I hacked my phone: I erased my songs bombarding of gay porn videos. You're on the bus who snuggles me shrimp. I broke the laptop to a violinist who had an eight-foot arc confessed that The Psychiatrists phreak is a band, that one night brindaste: "My fiancee is Bristal Ramos Virgin". sent a list of emails and passwords Here are hung like puppets all emails and passwords of idiots who think "hackers of the Border", but they do not know the basics of phreaking. I need a puppet: A cat wooden phreak. FABS: Your letter is good fun, baby. But these idiots know barely light a scientific calculator ... You look like my friend Juan Ramirez: I could not sleep without scoring in his diary what was happening. Suddenly he had an idea ... What if converted to musical notes all day most of the people who appeared in his writings? He did the exact translation of all our dreams to musical notes, like a Babylonian scribe. Bristal: Look, Fabs, my obsession with hacking started when one day I tried to make a call and I came across a slime that hackió my phone. Studied both on phreaking, and discovered that I had been hacked from a school computer Lázaro Cárdenas. I went and looked at the register and in the same time and on the same machine that desencriptaron my password, so Richie was recorded Yovannie Claros Hernandez. I looked up to the most remote virtual universe and discovered his record in the Dead Cow Cult, a cult-phreak, others were already looking phreaks, but never found. Recently, while wandering around the net I find your name in your band ... this is my story. FABS: Ja, ja, ja, ja. 'The net is a babosada think you're making, ha, ha, ha, ha. If there is a story I Threw mega ''flashback''style, maybe he did know another hack bato when hacked using names of other students.' Bristal: I also thought that. I said, "a true phreak is not as sloppy as to put your real name", but the librarian told me to only enter those credentials. Possibly stolen credential to Richie, but I think the librarian is not so stupid as not to see the photo. But tell me, who is this guy Richie? Well I've never seen a picture of him, Frank Is your band? FABS: Frank and Richie are two different people. In the library ask for your card but do not look at the record. So you can either invent something or not even put anything: "The Director peel me really hard." Bristal: I like you, Fabs. Goodbye. The girl likes to play this mail in the trash of deleted files, is well under way. Not contact job: phreak is a vampire. Last time I saw an angel with black ... FABS: I can imagine: The Apprentice hack swearing when he grows will be a cazaphreak ja, ja, ja, ja. ' ' I came to my school. When I rang the bell ran into Miriam. Someone gave her a bouquet of blue carnations, roses, light purple, wrapped in clear plastic. I took my guitar and sang timber: ME: "And the children of the true God began to notice the daughters of men, that they were good-looking, and they went taking wives liked those." ' ' In a box ''' '''white I painted it to you. ' ' I like to write Songs you. I like to dream of you. ' ' My pictures of you Are memories Hallucinating. ' ' ' ' Because I can not see well far away: ' ' Sometimes observed In your eyes A pink mask. ' ' Obvious inspiration My play Hallucinogenic. ' ' ' ' Seek girls With wide hips For my movie. ' ' Rosa divine What is your name? I never remembered. ' ' I never dared A hello And never will. ' ' For the truth Not interested Be your friend. We walked around the school: "I liked when your book Miriam said: The psychiatry student sighed: 'I still feel the heat from my eyes that wept yesterday'. Betty Gallo gave him a kiss on the cheek to the student of psychiatry. Later: Betty Gallo slowly kissed a friend dressed in black with wide hips in a pentagram painted black, so he learned to kiss. " Next to the school are the ruins of an abandoned hotel. "Second half-confessed-opened a door of the hotel, but we wanted to get us scared." Before I had already gotten there with two friends. With much happiness looking for a ghost or a dead girl scare us. An angel, or so I thought it was, I was a demon hypnotized and told me to do it my slave, so I did not accept happiness. I left the room in search of another ghost. Meditate: I remember a drunken slave entered the room and found a woman with wings and a sleeping demon with chains. The slave turned her happiness seriously and refused to do his slave. ME: I'll walk in, Miriam. ' ' MIRIAM: No, because you lose the magic. YO: I had a dream, Miriam: We reached the outskirts of Tijuana. The rotting wooden houses. I took you to the far reaches of the rainforest: In the graves were engraved the names of Lleli, Bristal ... "Too bad you do not have life-I said, maybe tomorrow back to being my students ...". ' ' Someday I receive from art psychologist someday look into the case of a girl, whose origin of his literacy problem is because he heard a roar behind her and deeply frightened. Turning his head looked a psychopath who rose laughing and flew through the air, disappearing. ' ' ME: "It is the fruit of his imagination," tell them to other researchers who studied this case long ago. Rule it out the idea that the girl is paranoid schizophrenia. "It's more than that-I insist-researchers, this person not only scared that day ... were five days in all during a time span of five years he was scaring her accompanied by his accomplices." Someday my cousin Lili sit in the bed of my patient. A face-RA appears white wall of the concrete house and then throw me into the appearance. The spirit enter into me and feel its power burning in my hands. YO: That will be the last guard to be absorbed to be a powerful sorcerer. Aides that ghost will to attack the walls. I part with my body, so my body is peeling against half of these spirits and I will also be fighting the other half of spirits inspired. In my field practices dined at the home of my patients, sometimes the patient's sister rape narrated me that between his family, the incest that systematically repeated over generations. Meditate: In the case of one of my students from the primary: "My brother wants girlfriend," I said. She was eight years old, while his brother about six. "Why do you say that?", I asked. "Every evening, I confessed my student-gets my skirt ...". ' ' It is a common biological event. "Why do not you tell your dad?", I asked my student. She, like all other questions, I answered glad: "No! I will spank my dad. "To me, the child is not" seek his sexual identity "is not yet known masturbation. YO: The cave we drove up to the altar of a cathedral, where a priest stretched his wings of white feathers, put a sheepskin filled with health, above the altar. To cut his throat, left her a kind of artery white milk instead of blood. The stained glass: Iehovah. On the wall was a fragment of an inscription: "Aut quae societas tenebras luci ad? Cum Christi autem Quae conventio Beliar, Qui cum autem consensus Dei idolis temple? '. (k) The priest turned around: [ "For what participation hath light with darkness? Further, what harmony is there between Christ and Belial? What agreement has the temple of God with idols? "(2 Corinthians 6.14 to 16). ] PRIEST: By entering adolescence came back to the port where you were born. You always illusion was: go back to eating tacos with green salsa that cost a dollar. Pretended to take a shortcut down a hill but came out full of fog. In the distance you saw a fat woman praying to vibrating grandototas candles that were on a table. You asked an old man: "Excuse me, who is this person?". "It's a witch," I replied. You went to her. The sorceress honeyed words you spoke. I lay down on the dirt road full of fog. Climbing above you, you had sex. At the end you said a biblical quote: "sunt in utero duae people tuo, et populi ex ventre tuo duo dividentur; Populusque superabit populum, et maior Serviet minority'25.23. (l) Never accepted that it was your first vaginal intercourse. [ "Two nations are in my womb, two peoples shall be separated from my body. One will be stronger than the other and the greater the child slave "(Genesis 25:23). ] Suddenly Miriam said goodbye to me, "Oh, sorry, John, but I thought I had no classes at this time." Within minutes I found two Bristal Awake in your hands. "Bris-asked-are you Jehovah's Witness? ". Bristal: Study with Jehovah's Witnesses ... He took my Bible and opened it in the book of Genesis 2,7. I point the finger a biblical text: "Then Yahweh God formed man of the dust of the ground and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life, and man became a living soul." Bristal: It does not say that man was given a soul, but ''it's soul.'' ' ' He advanced a few pages. He pointed his finger another line: "The blood of your souls shall I ask" 9.6. "Here it is said that the soul is blood," he said. He searched the book of Joshua 11.11 "And they began to hurt edged sword all the souls that were there." Bristal: The soul is something that can be touched by the sword, so the soul can not be your spirit: "Whoever touches the body of any human soul, then shall be unclean seven days" 19.11. Bristal Definition: Exquisite. A small hat with flowers adorning the side of her hair. Ezekiel 18.4: "The soul who sins shall die ... the same." I applauded his exclusive devotion and exact knowledge. YO: Bristal, God also has a soul, "Yahweh of hosts has sworn by his own soul" 51.14. Catholic translations say "has sworn by himself." Watch! Allegorically to Hades got soul ... I asked him to look for Isaiah 5.14. I pointed my finger: "Therefore Sheol has spacious open his soul and his big mouth, beyond the limit." He covered her cleavage with a folder. Unpainted lips. The Director (m) with an umbrella cane using greeted me saying goodbye to me: "He's a good boy, told Le Bris. Juan: cherish it very much. "Director invited me special cakes on a stall that had drawn: A leatherback turtle laying on a palm tree scratching a fife. [ Maestro Ruiz José Cruz Holguin ] YO: I had a dream tropical: The student of psychiatry rested on a roofed palapa coconut palm leaves, which was by the ocean. I looked at the dark clouds, some were higher and some were down, like buildings. Suddenly seemed an inter-space ship flying near the ground. He screamed in terror. Bristal: I'm pregnant ... ' ' The liner was blood in his eyes. I asked marriage but did not accept. In the following days trying to convince her by all means: Bible, morals, laws, songs, science ... "I'll have a working wife and excellent economic manager," entertained me thinking. ME: My girl bris ... Even I moistened my eyes from that honeymoon, since that wedding dress ... Why are you trying to forget? "Do you have a pill for the fever?", I asked. I touched the forehead "child Are you hot? -I asked you laughing under the fever? ". See the musical notes in your journal! Your tears could not delete! We were nervous. "I start? Do you begin you? "We said at the same time and laughed. I read them every morning, Bris. Every morning you lie in your bed, yes, even you naked kisses, tears were sailing ships, galleys and sailing ships of Tarshish where our disappointment. Ah, my girl bris ... went two spoiled cats. Your breasts were two rabbits, where I buried my fears. The kisses were long, and the minute hands. The softness of your bed relaxed my despair. Finally rested at last asleep. I would like to have seen her pregnant, dressed in black in front of my grave, with a carnation. I do not feel guilty: "And you should not feel-my teacher advised me Social Work, you did everything you could and she did not accept." ' ' ' ' While eating a hamburger, virtual conversations monitored. I felt morally Bristal injured when a friend told him what I thought I just had told me: Bristal: I had a magic sleep, Karely Galindo: Before the man, the angels came to observe God's creation. They were immortal no fear if anything fell into a volcano. The air they breathed into them moved to a more terrestrial appearance. His wings were falling. Each particular year, God brought them back to heaven, and they longed to return again, but I was the turn of other angels. While remaining. To be more comfortable, technologically advanced cities created for themselves. Bristal: They were pure, were divine God Do not give them more wisdom than man can imagine? And when they went, God gathered the whole city and took in the sun, so that people do not discover. I learned that he was going to go to Salina Cruz. In one part of my mind I was pleased because it was on the other side and I felt bad about myself for feeling satisfied. Suddenly I visited a girl who lives near me. We had fun with the game where dinosaurs have a technologically advanced civilization and humans became extinct. My pterodactyl traveled through time to capture prehistoric dinosaur eggs, and my back had a jetpack and shoot missiles that detect heat. I stopped well the girl who fell in love with her that day. "Got a boyfriend?", I asked. "No," he replied. I dared to ask, "How old are you?". "What for? I wonder, will you be my boyfriend? ". I was dying of love in, but was terrified of returning to haunt. "Obviously not, 'I replied, I just want to be your friend." I have no friends, they all fall ill, but were the only one who has treated me as if exist. In the street a woman shouted the name of my girlfriend:"Marli". The girl said: "My grandmother is outside, talk to her. Right now I am coming. "I went to the kitchen outside. My parents talked with Marli's grandmother. I did not want to say hello, but out of courtesy I said, "Hello. Good night. "I gave him a glass of water. She was surprised: "I like for my granddaughter's boyfriend," he said. ' ' I returned to my room excited. And I found my girlfriend dressed prettier with eyeliner under the lashes. "There is no doubt that she loves me," I said sad. "How did it go with my grandmother?" He asked. "He told me he likes to boyfriend of yours ..." I replied. That night I dreamed that the Indians offered him a tarantula giant babies, not a monument of rock, but a hairy tarantula, black, really. LAST CHAPTER: LOS ANGELES tartar WANTED VOCALIST A. ' ' FREAKY WOMAN. -IF YOU READ THIS MAN STOPS FOR IMMEDIATE-rock band that also sings the occasional cumbia. NO MATTER WHAT OR SEAS OF SECOND SIX, like singing ONLY NEED TIME TO LOSE ... AND LONG TIME. AH, AND WANT TO BE FAMOUS FAMOUS ... ie. Contact Juan Ramirez at phone. My psychiatrist was a mask of feathers on the right look. He showed me a white sheet with colored stains. I freaked out when I realized it was Bristal. "What do you see here?" He asked. "Miro-meditated-a vulva". ' ' On the desk was a voice recorder that was lit with the voice and off if no one said anything. "A crab-answered with two pink claws." Fabs in a corner noted in his book what I said. ME: When I was fourteen paternal aunt asked me: "John ... we play the couple?". My age is two years younger than her. "And how do you play?", I asked. "Oh, you know, 'he said, laughing. Come ... ". I stuck to my paternal aunt. She raised her princess dress and her underwear down to her knees. I got between her buttocks my shrimp. And her anus sucked my genital. I sang with humility in his ear: "If you read the staff of my heart ...". Remembered: A typical banana selling from house to house sixteen years: T he ''''sat in my chair. He unbuttoned his shirt nutritious discovering her breasts. M and touched my heart pounded fourteen years: "What do you feel?". "It's my first sexual relationship." Rosita I threw her panties down. I ran my tongue over her clit. What made ''me spit salty. The banana mocked me: "Slimy, barely peed".' YO: I squeezed my genital with his hand: "It is very spongy." I bit her breasts. "Kiss me well," he complained. As he settled into his chair, rubbed my penis with her vulva. I tried but my genital penetration was too thick for the banana. "Does it hurt?". My friend with benefits settled with his head "yes", enchinando his eyes with a puzzled smile. I gave him a pink glow. When touched with his fingers, he realized that was stained with blood. Reminded: "Do you bathe naked? He asked-I do not, I swim with pants. " I still wonder if this statement represents a psychological problem. The truth is that I saw the stained sheet. '''Bristal: I liked these barbecue tacos. He took the painting of strawberry, lemon painting never forget this quote, Ramirez.' ' ' A I've never been loved by my ideas. My teacher asked us all abrazáramos. The first girl who hugged me was a girl who never had greeted her: Bristal. Feeling his warm body, I felt for the first time had a person I trust, I was part of this classroom: Humble, and my heart shattered into silence. ' ' I remember when I had fun with the dream of creating a movie with my band: From the second floor pachanga watched the last day of classes. The school became an amusement park. But my band, in our cave ate buffet, snacks, a bag of twelve burgers, banana milkshakes. The board I reflected like a mirror. ' ' RICHIE: I stopped at the red earth field, protected by a mesh. Inside I expected phreak Fabs with his sect. I was standing in front of a real lion. "I crossed the long, narrow bridge-meditated, I opened the little door of the barn and I'm standing at the lion." The space station flashing in the sky. I took my guitar violin with two holes: ' ' Walking through my dreams In the distance I found Your concert teddies The Freak Show that freaked. ' ' The color of your hair A well is yours With the pace of your steps You make me look. ' ' Approaching Night She realized that you were not The beat that my soul And chained in Tartarus. ' ' You are almost his age I do not deny that inspire But do not give me passion As she hurts me. ' ' You clear it brown And more than I altita We get over with your body But you won breasts. ' ' About five we want For you die a city Although you Laure Richis I really love her. YO: Fabs carried by a skunk tail dead. We take an apple that had a hole pierced and filled with marijuana. I set it on for everyone to give him a hint. The smell of apples. Fabs we asked us to play his back. And sorry about irons buried in his flesh: "I am building iron wings to wear them-he told us. I believe in the god Hades ... ". Fabs got in a wheelbarrow for garden leaves. I urge you to a rampita ... and flew a meter, heh, heh, heh. '''Bristal: I had a dream, Juan: Karely Galindo was dressed in regional costume. He entered a village shop. In section chorizo ''had human flesh. The pieces speak to each other: "Poor girl, poor." Galindo Karely recognized a piece of human head smiled and shouted, "Is human flesh! Is human flesh ". The tied vendors. The hanged with a rope. And threw a latrine water. That became old. He looked light and started laughing.' The taco was watching the news in the morning: The shootings at checkpoints between drug traffickers and federal. Bristal, naked along Avenida Revolution: The zebra painted donkeys with a cart. '''Remembered: "Dear diary Miriam forced to go to bed with me."' ' ' I stopped in front of Karely Galindo. He had a red blouse, black miniskirt and black hair. On his back he carried a triangular balalaika covering his buttocks. She was so happy that her smile disfigured by the brakes. ' ' Reflect: I remember, Karely Galindo: I told you my dream where in heaven: the angels of light mourning dress like rabbis, did a satanic ritual. "An evil spirit from Yahweh that terrified Saul" Sa 16.14, raised his glass of wine: "Take, eat. This means my body. " But in Hell, demons do good things, "Happy are those conscious of their spiritual need" 5.3 to. ME: I'm lonely and cold, Karely Galindo; need a friend to stop and rest. The Embraced: "I need a kiss", I asked for no tears caring escape me, enclosing them with all my strength in my chest. Gave me wine staining my lips kisses lipstick: "Thank you," I sighed. YO: I had a dream, Karely Galindo: Some people chasing me. I looked a fountain and ran to her. When jumping I became a demon. And when he fell in the fountain went to another astral plane. People were chasing me, came to the fountain and hit the water with sticks, but they had no depth. Karely: One night I argued with my mother. I left the house and sat in the park. It was midnight. A boy approached me. He told me that he also had problems with his mother. He invited me to a meeting satanic. There's a girl who is the leader. Since I am the youngest, I was put in the middle and prayed. My mother's revelations: "I dreamed that some people dressed in mourning, praying he said about you." YO: Being dead, and Belial can not do anything to us, it is written: "He who has died has been acquitted from his sin" 6.7. So if you sell your soul to Belial, of no avail when you die, "but rather fear Him who can destroy both soul and body in Gehenna." Destroy the soul, not the same as torment! "The hell you will go down to the remotest parts of the pit. Those who see you nailed her look even in you to make a thorough examination of thee, and say, '''"Is this the man that made ''the earth tremble, who destroyed the nations, who left the world made ''a desert, which swept the cities, that opened the way to even house their prisoners? ".''' All other kings of the nations, even all, have lain in glory, each in his own home. But as for you, you have been thrown unburied for you as that annoying garbage like a trampled corpse, dressed people massacred, pierced by the sword, thrown into the abyss filled with stones. Do not come to join with them in a grave because you have destroyed your own land, and killed your own people: anyone remember hereinafter offspring of evildoers "14.15-20. '''YO: The princes who are in the grave, are sleeping in death! "Down in the deep, in the grave has been shaken because of you. To welcome you has awakened those impotent in death, all the leaders of the earth like goats. It has made ''all the kings of the nations rise from their thrones. They all turn to you and say, "You too have been dropped? What made ''''you we are comparable? Here came to stop your pride and zithers music. You sleep between worms and worms are your blankets! "'Isaiah to 11. The angels of Tartarus are "with eternal bonds under dense darkness for the great Judgment Day"! 6. Obviously this is a metaphor. Ecclesiastes to 7: "As for the dead, they are conscious of nothing at all, neither do they anymore have wages, because the remembrance of them is forgotten. Could love, hate, have ambitions, all was lost, and not take part to time indefinite in anything of what is done under the sun Come on, then! Enjoy the bread you eat, drink your wine with a good heart because God would have pleased your actions. " YO: That explains why Job to 13 Jah asked: "Man has to lie down and not get up. Until the sky is no more, not awake, nor will they get out of their sleep. I wish I escondieras in Sheol, and would keep me secret until your anger turns back, that would set a time limit and you will remember me! ". GALINDO Karely: "Depart from me, begs God Job. So I can smile a little, before I go, and will not return to earth-like dark darkness deep shadow and disorder, where shines no more so than darkness "10.20-22. Notice Isaiah 14.11: "Your Majesty has been thrown into hell, with music from stringed instruments." Daring to say that "the sound of your harps has been launched to the place where the dead go" literally, contradicts Ecclesiastes to 17: "Naked man leaves his mother's womb, and naked shall return such as wine. Nothing can take away from all the works that made his hands. " In Psalms b says: "Neither his luxury can go down with him." YO: The Hebrew culture likes to write in symbols but obviously the Hebrew reader knew when he was literally and when not. In the parable of the rich man in Hades: the rich is not Biblically literal; pay attention to what he said, "In that case I beg you, father Abraham, to send Lazarus to my father's house, for I have five brothers, to give them a thorough witness, so that they also do not come into this place of torment. (n) " This means that his brothers had not died. Which contradict the fact that "the dead are conscious of nothing at all" from dying until the resurrection in the world to come: [ In Hebrew-Aramaic Scriptures David calls the place of the dead, Sheol, "Do not leave my soul [nefesh in the grave." In-Christian Greek Scriptures, Jesus quotes the biblical text itself, but Acts 2.27 translates into Greek: "You will not leave my soul psyche in Hades."] ] When Lazarus died, Jesus said, "Our friend Lazarus is at rest, but I am going there to wake him" 11.11. "They kept throwing stones at Stephen as he made appeal and said:" Lord Jesus, receive my spirit. "Then, bending his knees, he cried with a loud voice:" Yahweh, do not hold this sin against them. "And after saying this, fell asleep death. " 2Ti 2.18: "and Philetus: These same have deviated from the truth, saying that the resurrection has already happened, and they are subverting the faith of some." GALINDO Karely: So Hell Sheol must be interpreted as the symbolic place where the righteous go "I wish I escondieras in Sheol" and the wicked are "When you will lower Sheol, to the uttermost parts of the abyss. " As Paul said Acts 24.15: "I have hope in God, hope that these same entertain, that there will be a resurrection of the just and unjust." The millennial reign of Jesus Christ is another opportunity for eternal life. This is the reason why Satan will be triggered after a thousand years of being in the abyss. YO: Anyway, although Hades was a place of torment, "Death and Hades were cast into the lake of fire" 20.14. Watch! The most interesting is that in the book of Ezekiel d, God tells the Edenic Cherub: "And you will no longer exist." But Revelation is a strange metaphor: "Then the devil, the seducer, was thrown into the lake of fire and sulfur where the monster had been dumped and the false prophet. They will be tormented day and night forever and ever. " GALINDO Karely: Death and Hades will be tortured? Death is not an angel, or Hades is a god of this system of things to be tortured. They are symbols. The symbols can not be tormented. Did Adam and Eve are rostisandose in hell? It was the serpent who invented this doctrine! The serpent promised Eve: "Positively not die." Remember: "You are dust and to dust you shall return" 3.19. Eternal torment is merely a metaphor for eternal destruction. YO: Instead, Jeremiah 51.57 confesses what will happen to the wicked, '"And they will have to sleep a dream of indefinite duration, which shall not awake," is the expression of the king whose name is Yahweh of hosts. " Karely Galindo took me to a pay phone, where I learned to infiltrate from my laptop to the telephone system and create an account with a fictitious name but no address, to talk for free. GALINDO Karely: Fabs remember once confessed: "I have wanted to do the swim in the trash the room." He touched my laptop and gave him a shock. Remembered: All my characters are all of my personalities. Sometimes I can not tell a friend, of another. I remember in the computer lab installed a program that captures keystrokes students perform on the keyboard. I opened the email from Karely Galindo. I liked the dread of taking care that my friend did not see me. My friend phreak had saved tens of immunization cards to colors, special examinations, ultrasounds of all students, birth certificates of different styles, licenses, voter registration cards scanned credentials of workers social security, proxy, scanners autographs ed, certificates of title of the house, laser visas, demands. GALINDO Karely: I remember the banana typical house to house selling me as a blind cat waited until he returned, as he went on with a hot friend with benefits. Was one of those little girls having fun with you and have fun alone. But the humiliated, I teased her, but never fought: "Your parents treat you like a baby," I said. "You have no father!", I replied. "Yes I have, 'he said, looking down and sad - but do not know where. "Gradually visit stopped until never again sit and wait in my yard. GALINDO Karely: That was the only educated girl who treated me as if I existed. Who wanted Love, the banana of fourteen he warned: "I have a girlfriend." Threatened my friend with benefits. I wrote a letter virtual but treated me like a stranger. I touched with my guitar a forgotten song. I never drank, never smoked, never got high, I kept myself virgin to fall in love with me. GALINDO Karely: I begged for forty more lunar months ... I never gave a thank you or a hug, or a kiss, not even a place in his bed. One night, that moon that teased her, searched but could not find. Even I have hope that one day will wait in my yard, and laugh and be like it never happened. Remembered: One night Marli went Border, without saying goodbye to me ... YO: missing you respect if you ask me to take my curiosity to try what it's like to sleep with someone? I do not mean desire, but out of curiosity. GALINDO Karely: Okay. But just so you know what it feels like making love ... My friend insisted that I phreak us run towards the lights of white and red hand doll. While flying Karely Galindo, stole some branches of cilantro in this market. I got in my pocket two avocados. Vendors began to chase us around the tianguis. A black van stopped in front of me, barring my way, "Ramirez Adentro", warned me Fabs. The black truck tires burned via free dotted with palm trees. Green signs bilingual. We got to a dead end, and the tires screeched to turn around. Dust hid the ship. A man closed the gate of the alley and leaned a gun. We look at five girls Ebony black miniskirts without blouses, revealing her breasts. "They're filming a movie," I mused. We walked further into admiring a beautifully landscaped garden. A giant red rose tree size. In a throne was an old black and white king, huddled with extravagant clothes, withering, meditating, nodding, sleeping. "Excuse me, I dared to say, 'My friend builds bridges for gardens ...". ' ' "And where did you learn gardening?" He asked the king bizarre. "Here in Mexico ..." I replied. "In Mexico? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ", was dying of laughter. I remember when in the classroom I thought: "When any student after school goodbye to me." As I sank into my thoughts: My teacher that prepares people for death, took a picture hugging me, but I did not realize. He asked me something. When she answered without thinking, gave me a big kiss on the cheek juicy. When they all left, I realized that I had provided a juicy kiss. The warmth and the feeling of saliva, lasted me for a few days. Someone poured two geckos fruit plates with skinless, headless and tailless; seemed zombies without skulls, writhing, yes, extraterrestrial biological infected with a virus. Galindo Karely Fabs and gave me their geckos in the food, keeping the pieces of pears and strawberries. DECEMBER, 2009 A sadomasochistic purple feather wings: A sunken eyes turned their tears. '-Weather-said a voice' was also a rare student. Beside him stood dead of evening dress. This raised his hat and bowed politely He invited her to the cemetery, the ruins of the palace. The banquet buffet, snacks and cocktails. Colored diamonds in golden candlesticks. '-At the end we are old' He said raising his glass, but remember this day and this day was well. As dawn breaks, reveled statues watching women sleep of wide hips. The dead of eyeliner black in the eyes, the evening sought but had already committed suicide. Launched a tulip to his coffin. I looked at the stars, others looking beyond. The clock was frozen. Do you really think that the time seeks the lost loved one? What he discovered where are the dead, but could not find? The dead become orgone energy traveled from galaxy to galaxy, the footsteps of Time. In a bar, an old man invited a cocktail: '-I also called' Alejandro-confessed to the dead, I also surname Cardenas Ruiz, I had a friend, Mayte, I stopped when I wanted to commit suicide. The old man smiled with a bitter smile: "Weather-added-back the last day, but could not find. " The dead tired walking evening dress for lack of body in the desert sands. And so black travel the universe to extinction, as if it never existed. King discovered a picturesque that lay beside a corpse died of a bite: '-Weather-King said' gears screwed a music box: his heart. His girlfriend went to the border without saying goodbye to him. The strangest case is that in the photographs memories of his friends, where they were, only he was. Gradually people I forget, until no one remember that there one Alexander Ruiz Cardenas. Never pronunciarán While our names, and how we not be remembered. And the reader will think you're really nice, and that in a time long ago, the two were dating. The dead lost all their hopes, and collapsed as a puppet falls when the hand releases its threads. In the mental hospital, to both the psychoanalyzed: "Look at the sheet with spots color ", I say.